Charlotte Mei
|-|Gacha Life= |-|Full Body Art= Character Synopsis Charlotte Mei 'is a character from Gachaverse. First appearing in Gacha Resort, it's revealed that she is the right hand assistant of Creator Luni, having been created by her to do her chores and other meaningless tasks. It's also stated that Gacha Robo was in reality Charlotte Mei in a guise, used to disguise herself when talking to various Summoners from a countless worlds Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: '''Gachaverse '''Name: '''Charlotte Mei, Gacha Robo '''Gender: Female Age: 'Undefinitable (Exists outside of Time, alongside predating the universe) '''Classification: '''Assistant of Creator Luni, Developer '''Special Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Created the entire narrative that Gachaverse is bound to, being able to alter the plot in any way she desires, including altering it to make it unbeatable or making it end), Creator Physiology, Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. Creator Luni herself is stated to have created this source of power and as such, should have full access), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Has a passive Time Stop that works on Immeasurables. Additionally, can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across the Luniverse. It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (At the dawn of time, Creator Luni established the concepts of knowledge and thought, creating sentience as a result), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities), Fate Manipulation (Can create futures in which her attacks will always hit and also created the destined fate that Gacha Summoner will always wield The Gacha Sword), Energy Manipulation (Wields energy in the form of blasts and creating energy fields), Power Nullification (Nullified Gacha Summoner's use of The Gacha Sword and can completely negate Ellie's powers altogether), Summoning (Can summon Lilith or any of her servants at will), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), 4th Wall Awareness, Danmaku (In the form of her energy spreading attack) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered to be the assistant of Creator Luni and even holds a portion of her power. Superior to The Gacha Sword, which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes. Has a deep connection to “Corruption” {Of which she can wield to it‘s full potential}, the same force of nature that was causing all realities to be distorted fundamentally) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. It's later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Superior in power to The Gacha Sword, which was able to give Ellie the power to create all of existence, all universes. Also comparable to other aspects such as Succubus Lilith, who can harm Ellie and Gacha Summoner) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Views the destruction of The Multiverse as insignificant. Can tank hits from The Gacha Blade, which has the ability to destroy all of existence across all realities) 'Stamina: Limitless ' [[Range|'''Range]]:' '''Limitless ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Holds knowledge over all events that occur within Gachaverse, even being aware of the actions that take place within the narrative, despite being in a completely separate dimension) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Erasure: '''Never showcased, but given he's the male aspect of Creator Luni, he too should have the ability to erase things from existence. Which Creator Luni has shown when she erases Lilith and The Gacha Summoner from reality * '''Elemental Control: '''As the creator of all elements, Luni can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Danmaku Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Law Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Gods Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:The Corruption Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Tier 2